movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World Wardies
World Wardies 'is a movie made by [[User:Astral-New-X|'Astral-New-X]].''' Synopsis The angered Donald Trump begins World War III and Putin needs to stop him. But Kim Jong Un gets jealous because he wasn´t invited to the War and starts a worldwide rebellion. Plot The movie begins with a japanese manga guy being kidnapped by the royal soldiers. He wakes up in North Korea along with a mexican mariachi who says that the soldiers were north koreans disguised. Kim Jong Un appears and forces the mexican to give information about Donald Trump, but then, he spits on Kim´s eye and says "Vete a la mierda" so then the soldiers shoot him to death, and then, they ask to the japanese guy about Moon Jae-in and Shinzo Abe. The japanese guy reveals that his name is Hichiro Mizuka, but an energy ray falls on the base, apparently killing Kim Jong-Un. Hichiro scapes from the scraps and is saved by a helicopter with Multiple-Bot and Power Monk. Kim Jong-Un rises from the scraps swearing revenge. Meanwhile, Donald Trump is relaxing with his friends Enrique Peña Nieto and Juan Manuel Santos, but Donald Trump receives a call and then goes to a Washington airport. He meets Multiple-Bot and Power Monk with Hichiro kidnapped. Hichiro tries to scape but he is driven into a dark room where Donald Trump interviews and says that Hichiro is Shinzo Abe´s (japan monarch) lost son. Hichiro is confused and then attacks Trump with a spray bottle and tries to scape but Power Monk launches a light sphere and Hichiro gets unconcious. Meanwhile, Hichiro´s sister, Ina, who is a soldier makes a quest to save him. At the same time, Queen Elizabeth II is talking with Queen Elizabeth I ghost. The ghost says that a world war will start, but her daughter doesn´t believes her until the television gets on and says that Trump destroyed Syria by a missile, starting World War III, so Queen Elizabeth II decides to help NATO. She is interviewed by Emmanuel Macron. Also, Vladimir Putin is in a nuclear lab where he is preparing the "Red Killer" a nuke that can blast an entire country and leave a landmark of Soviet Union logo. He meets Xi Jingpin but then, a spy disguised as Uncle Sam tries to kill them but Putin´s helper sacrifices himself. The spy is headshoted by Putin, who cries on the helper´s body. At the next day, Baltimore is attacked by a group of helicopters. The city is now in ruins. Hichiro was in the city but he survived along Justin Trudeau, Juan Manuel Santos and Peña Nieto. They find a graffiti written by someone that says: "You assholes, started the World War III, but I wasn´t invited, so now, everyone in this world will suffer my rage"-Not sincirely, Kim Jong Un. They decide to warn Trump. Meanwhile, Putin, the Russian Army and the UN Blueheads are helping people in the Middle East, and Putin is called by Kim Jong-Un. He wants to stop the one and create another one but Putin refuses. Meanwhile, Power Monk, Multiple-Bot, Ina Mizuka, Moon Jae-in and Shinzo Abe assemble a local resistence against North Korea. Trump, Hichiro, Peña and Juan are riding a presidential airplane to Texas but Nicolás Maduro appears leading a group of Venezuela soldiers. One of them enters the airplane and shoots Juan Manuel Santos to death. Peña kills the soldier with a minigun he found below the sits. But then, Trump remembers he left the airplane on manual pilot. The screen goes black and a thump sounds. Peña and Trump wake up in Cancun. Trump thinks they are in Alabama and he celebrated but then Peña says they are in Mexico. A cyborg japanese guy appears. His name is Mangabot and he helps them to get out. Building page.... Casting * Someone as '''Kim Jong Un. * Someone as Multiple-Bot. * Someone as Power' Monk.' * Someone as Hichiro Mizuka/Abe. * Someone as Ina Mizuka-Abe. * Someone as Xi Jingpin. * Someone as Shinzo Abe. * Someone as Moon Jae-In. * Someone as Mangabot '''(voice). * Someone as '''Vladimir Putin. * Someone as Donald Trump. * Someone as Queen Elizabeth II. * Someone as Queen Elizabeth I Ghost. * Someone as Justin Trudeau. * Someone as Nicolás Maduro. * Someone as Emmanuel Macron. * Someone as Enrique Peña Nieto. * Someone as Juan Manuel Santos. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Comedy films Category:Original Movies